The Real World
by Blackie Shell Paws and Furface
Summary: After a car crash, Harry falls unconscious and is woken up by his parents...Rated T just in case.
1. Dinner at Aunt Marge's House

_**Hey there! The name's Furface :) I hope you like this first chapter, and please review, even if you don't like it.**_

_**If there's anything inaccurate, please tell me :s**_

_**So yeah, enjoy :D**_

_**Furface xxx**_

_**PS. I don't own Harry Potter  
**_

* * *

Chapter 1: Dinner at Aunt Marge's house

"Boy! Speed up! We're going to be late, remember? We're going to your Aunt Marge's house for dinner!" Vernon roared. Harry was already dressed in his smartest clothes and he had combed his hair, but he didn't come out because he liked getting his uncle worked up. He could imagine his face turning purple with rage, his chest swelling and his fists clenching, making him look rather like a pig.  
Harry lived with his aunt and uncle in Little Whinging. His parents had both died in a car accident when he was a baby, and he had been put under the care of his only other living family members.  
Uncle Vernon, Aunt Petunia and his cousin, Dudley hated him and made him do the cooking and cleaning. They forced him to live in a small cupboard under the stairs and wear Dudley's old (and rather large) clothes. His cousin had somehow managed to persuade everyone at school to treat him like an outsider too, and so he had no friends there either.  
"HARRY!" Vernon yelled, hitting the door so hard that small cracks began to appear in the wood. The boy decided that now was a good time to come out unless he wanted to be strangled, which he didn't. He unlocked the door quietly and stepped into the hallway.  
"Ready!" He smiled, "And by the way, do you know what day it is?"  
"Wednesday." Vernon said shortly, glaring.  
"That's not what I mean, it's a special occasion."  
"Don't play games with me, boy! I don't care!"  
"But, I'm 11 today!" Harry held back his tears. He had never received a birthday present in his life or any 'Happy Birthdays' either. He didn't know why he hadn't given up on expecting them yet, but the fact that Dudley always received piles (literally) of presents always gave him the hope that maybe he would receive one someday.  
Vernon grunted.  
"Just get out of the house and into the car, boy." He tapped his right foot impatiently on the floor.  
Resisting the urge to stamp on that foot very hard, Harry walked around his uncle's large body and through the door. Thoughts about running away came to his mind, but after a few moments thought, he decided it was a bad idea: he afraid of the hunger and cold that he would have to face.  
"Come on, Harry! We're meant to be there in 10 minutes!" Petunia shrieked, her piercing voice causing Harry's ears some slight discomfort.  
Harry muttered something under his breath but he got into the car without further fuss.  
"What did you say?" Vernon bellowed as the car started to move.  
"Nothing!" Harry exclaimed innocently.  
"Don't lie, boy!"  
"OK." Harry sighed resignedly as they turned onto the motor-way, "I said that I wished you would all die so that I wouldn't have to live with you."  
Time seemed to slow down as the family soaked in Harry's ungrateful comment. After all, they had raised him, clothed him, given him a home. No one took it very well.  
Petunia's eyes had become slits, her breathing heavy. Dudley had turned to glare, his hand coming up to slap or punch Harry. But the slap never came.  
Vernon had also turned around, incredulous. His eyes were wide with shock, his mouth was wide open.  
But his reaction was most important because he was driving the car.  
'They're overreacting way too much,' Harry thought; but they didn't think so. For some reason, they were under the impression that they had been really nice to him considering that he wasn't their child, and that he was just as pampered as Dudley.  
Perhaps had they been unbiased, they would have noticed that he was thin, underfed, that he never smiled and that he had never mentioned having any friends (not that he was really ever spoken to). Dudley on the other hand was more on the porky side, he was always happy because he was given everything he wanted, and he was constantly going out with friends.  
But the Dursleys did not have the privilege of an unbiased view, and were shocked at Harry's ungraciousness.

Vernon caused the accident: when he turned around, the steering wheel turned with him, veering them across the motor-way and into the way of a large Jeep.  
Eyes grew wide as they realised what was happening, and for some reason, Harry's scar began to burn as though it had been replaced with boiling oil.  
The last few seconds came and went and the car was inevitably hit by the Jeep.  
Harry became half aware of someone screaming 'Call 999!' outside, but that was all he heard before he blacked out.


	2. Waking Up

_**OK! So here's chapter 2! It's the holidays, so I got waaay enough time to write in! Please tell me what you do/don't like/what's inaccurate/etc. **_

_**I know, there's a lot of speech, but I had to explain everything, so yeah. Enjoy!**_

_**Furface x  
**_

* * *

Chapter 2: Waking Up

Harry opened his eyes slowly and was met by a dark room, around the size of the Dursley's kitchen. The walls were painted white and as he woke up properly, he heard two sets of snores.

Groaning, he sat up and searched for the source of the snores.

To his right, there was a couple, they were both around 35 years old. The woman (who was closest to him) had long dark red hair, whereas the man had short black hair.  
Wondering where he was, and who the two people were, Harry managed to lose himself in thought. But not for long. For within a minute of him waking up, a nurse had arrived.

"Harry!" She gasped, "You're awake! How do you feel?"  
"Urrm...I feel sick, I've got a headache…"  
"Fine, good, good…Here's something for your nausea, and I'm just going to get my wand so that I can fix that headache. I accidentally left it in the staff room." Harry nodded as he was given a spoonful of medicine which had been in the cabinet next to his bed. But once she had left, he remembered something odd, well, something odder than his current situation: a wand?  
The nurse was getting her_ wand_? Was this a cruel April Fools joke?

The woman next to him stirred before he could realise that it definitely wasn't April.  
"James, you awake?" She whispered, suddenly fully awake as if she had remembered something important. She took the man's left hand.  
"Wake up, James, it's almost morning, we need to speak to the nurses, and I worked yesterday, so you work today." She smiled as he woke up.  
He didn't wake up very quickly, taking his time to open his eyes.

The nurse rushed in and whispered a spell, which cleared Harry's head immediately.  
"Ah! Lily, James, you're in for a good surprise!" She beamed. The couple turned around simultaneously, and their faces lit up as they saw Harry.  
"Harry!" Lily shrieked, getting up and squeezing him hard, she didn't bother to hold back her tears, and they flowed freely down her face.  
"Be a little quieter, he only just woke up." The nurse warned.  
"Oh, Mary! Thank you!" Lily cried, turning to hug the nurse, and leaving enough space for James to walk over to Harry.  
"Hey there, son!" James ruffled Harry's hair before holding his hand, "How are you feeling?"  
"Good…" Harry said slowly.  
"What's wrong?"  
Taking a few seconds to think over the kindest way to say it, Harry replied, "No offense or anything, but where am I, and who are you?"  
"Ah. OK then… I see… Lily, come over here please."  
"What is it?" She said, her large green eyes still sparkling from the tears.  
"We still need to explain everything."  
"Do you want to start or shall I?"  
"You can." James sighed. Lily took out her wand and flicked it, making the two recliners they had slept on come nearer to the bed.

"Harry, we're your parents," she started, sitting down, "When you were around 15 months old, Voldemort came to our house in an attempt to kill you. But, we don't know why, instead of the spell killing you, it threw you, and him, into a parallel world."  
"Well," James interrupted, "It threw your _spirit_ into a parallel world- leaving your body here."  
"As soon as it happened, we took you here, to St Mungo's hospital, and you've been lying in a coma since."  
"So, do I still exist in the parallel world?" Harry asked, doubting this explanation slightly.  
"Yes, but your lifeless over there, in a sort of coma: your spirit is _here_." James explained.  
"So where's this 'Voldemort' guy?"  
"He's probably in the parallel universe. Now tell me what's happened. What's it like over there? Who do you live with? Another version of us? What's the last thing you remember?"  
"James, slow down, he's been in a coma for 10 years, give him a break!"  
"No, it's OK, I'll explain." He grinned, "I think it's pretty much the same over there. I lived with Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon, and Dudley, because in that world, you were killed in a car accident. The last thing I remember is telling the Dursleys that I hated them, then Vernon crashed the car and I woke up here."  
"The crash threw you back over here." Lily whispered knowingly.  
"I'm going to be just a sec." James said, "I need to phone up work to tell them I'm not coming, and then I'm going to see if you can come home today!"

"OK!" Lily smiled to herself, suddenly remembering something, "Oh, James wait! We almost forgot, Harry, happy birthday for yesterday!"  
James turned around, and they both burst into song, wishing him a Happy Birthday, whilst Lily got a cake from the fridge and lit the candles.  
"Blow out the candles!" She beamed.  
Now it was Harry's turn to cry. He blew out the candles in one go, but that was all he managed before bursting into tears in his father's arms.  
"What is it, Harry?" James asked, rubbing his son's back soothingly.  
"It's stupid… It's just that… Yesterday, everyone hated me, but today, I'm here with you and Lily, and I've got a cake, and you've wished me happy birthday and- and…" His voice faltered as his crying became hiccuping.  
"Oh, Harry. Was it really that bad living with Petunia?" Harry nodded.  
"I know something that will cheer you up." Lily picked up her bag from the floor and began to take out a giant present which couldn't have possibly fit in there.  
"How do you do that?" Harry asked, gobsmacked enough to have stopped hiccuping.  
"Magic," Then, seeing the look on Harry's face, added, "You don't have it in the other universe?"  
"Now that I think about it, perhaps there was, but no one ever mentioned it."  
"You were living among Muggles, I suppose…" Lily muttered, "We'll explain it all later. For now, don't worry, just open your presents and get some rest."  
"Present_s_?" Harry asked.  
"Yes, you don't think we'd just get you _one_ do you? We haven't celebrated your birthday for _ten years_!" And she proceeded to pull around thirty more presents from her bag.


	3. Home

**_Hi! I'm on a ROLL! I'm writing this really quick... Perhaps I should concentrate on my other stories... Nah! They can wait :p_**

**_Anyhoo, I hope these chapters aren't getting _too_ boring, please tell me if they are ;)_**

**_So, read and review, and remember: _I don't own Harry Potter!**

**_So, that's all there is from me :)_**

**_Signing off :p_**

**_Furface x  
_**

* * *

Chapter 3: Home  
The family went home at around midday after having sent all the presents back home.  
"Hold my hand, Harry, we're going to disapparate." James instructed, and Harry did as he was told, "Deep breath, it's slightly uncomfortable." Harry took a deep breath, and squeezed his eyes shut as he disapparated.  
It felt like he was in a plastic tube. A very tight plastic tube. He was being squashed and bent, and was most definitely uncomfortable.  
"You can open your eyes," James said, "We're home."  
From the look in his parents' eyes, Harry could see that they hadn't been home for a while.  
"How long have you been in the hospital for?" Harry asked, suddenly.  
"Well, about four months ago, a Seer predicted that you would wake up soon. We went to the hospital to wait as soon as we heard."  
"Oh." Harry felt his eyes watering, touched by their devotion, so he decided to take a look around the house to avoid bursting into tears again.  
"I'm going to take a look around. I'll see you inside." He mumbled.  
This world was so surreal, his parents so loving and the house so big, that Harry thought it must be a dream, but the sun-warmed bricks of the large house, and the beautiful smell of the freshly cut lawn were too real to just be part of a dream.  
Harry thought of all the years he had missed out on, the years in which he had suffered in the house of the Dursleys; he thought of his parents, whom he still wasn't so familiar with, but whom he already loved dearly; and he thought of how good his new life already was.  
After wandering around the garden for a few minutes, Harry went inside. The entrance hall was high-ceilinged, with a large chandelier hanging in the middle. There were two staircases leading off in opposite directions against the back wall. Four doors were spread around the wall, leading off to the kitchen, games room, dining room and living room.  
The boy walked up the left staircase. He wanted to call his mum to ask where his bedroom was, but he wasn't sure what to call her.  
Should he call her 'mum'? Or 'mummy'? Or maybe just 'Lily'?  
Luckily, his father saw him standing, lost, in the middle of the stairs.  
"You're rooms on the second left." He winked, "I think you'll like it!"  
Harry smiled and ran up the rest of the stairs two at a time, James hot on his heels.  
He walked along the hall, eyes fixed on the door to his room.  
The door was closed. It was large, painted white, and had a large, majestic, doorknob. Slowly, he pulled it open.  
His smiled widened as he saw his bedroom. It was large, but still cosy. The walls were painted blue and were covered in posters of bands and films. He had a double bed with thick white pillows and a matching duvet. The floor was made of oak and was partially covered by a navy rug. There was a large wardrobe (which was full of new, perfectly fitting clothes), three huge bookshelves (which were full to the brim with books), a desk with pens, pencils and a computer on it, and a flat-screen TV on the wall facing his bed.  
Harry turned to hug his father, who chuckled.  
"Enlargement spell," He grinned, "Glad you like it. We spent _ages_ trying to find the right stuff! We didn't know what you would like or anything…"  
"It's _perfect_!" Harry exclaimed before his father could start getting teary-eyed, "I _love_ it!"  
"Oh! And you've got a letter!" James added, smiling knowingly before he handed it over.  
The boy looked at it, relishing his first letter, before he opened it.

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY_

_Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore_  
_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

_Dear Harry Potter,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._

_Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl after registration._

"Hogwarts? As in hogs' warts? Is this a joke?" Harry asked.  
"Actually, Hogwarts is a school of wizardry, magic." James replied, pointing at the words at the top of the letter.  
"Oh. How do they know where I live? Why am I invited?"  
"_All_ English wizards are invited. And they know where you live because of _magic_! Come on, Harry, you knew that!"  
"Yeah… So how am I going to get all these books? I mean, they don't sell them at WH Smith do they?" Harry glared as James laughed.  
"Oh, Harry… We'll take you to buy your stuff tomorrow, you'll see."  
Harry could tell that this was the best answer he was going to get.  
"Also, we're going out for dinner tonight to celebrate, so wear something slightly smart. Now, I need to go find Lilly."  
They both grinned their identical grins before separating as Harry walked to his wardrobe and his father walked out the door. 


	4. Owl

Chapter 4: Owl  
"Time to wake up, sleepyhead." Someone stroked Harry's cheek.  
Groaning, he sat up.  
"What time is it?" He asked, "And why did you wake me up?"  
"Harry, it's almost midday." Lily explained kindly.  
"Oh, OK…" He grinned as he remembered where he was, and who he was speaking to, "Good morning! Or afternoon…"  
"Good morning! Here are your clothes, get dressed quick because we're going out. I'll meet you in the dining room for breakfast, or you can call Felda and she'll bring you food."  
"And Felda is…?"  
"Our house elf. I've also got someone else to introduce you to, but only once you've eaten something, so speed up!" She smiled and got up. As soon as she had left the room, Harry got changed and sprinted downstairs.  
From what he remembered, the dining room was first to his right.  
He opened the large wooden door and sat himself down next to James, who was opposite his wife.  
"What's there to eat?" He asked, hoping it wouldn't be the usual deep-fried bacon with greasy chips on toast.  
"Whatever you want, son, just call Felda and she'll prepare it." James replied.  
"Urm…. Felda?" He called tentatively. With a crack, a small brown creature with oversized ears and eyes appeared.  
"Yes, sir?" She squeaked, "What would you like to eat?"  
"Could I have some cereal?"  
"Coco pops? Shreddies? Bran flakes? Porridge? Rice kr-  
"I'll just have some coco pops, please." He interrupted.  
"It will be ready very soon, sir." Felda informed him, before disappearing with another 'crack.'

"OK, Harry, close your eyes. I hope you like her." James grinned to himself. Harry closed his eyes obediently as Lily rushed out of the room and then back in again.  
"Hold out your arms and open your eyes!" She practically squeaked, placing something in his arms. A small, light cardboard box was placed in the boy's arms. Cautiously, he opened one side of it, James chuckling at how skeptical he looked.  
A small snowy owl was hopping around the box, which, although it was small on the outside, was huge on the inside.  
"We've got all the supplies in the downstairs storage cupboard. Do you like her?" Lily asked.  
"I love her! Does she have a name?"  
"We were thinking of calling her Hedwig, but we wanted to check if you liked the name."  
"I do. She's so lovely!" He exclaimed, putting the box on the dining room table. He outstretched his arm in front of the owl and she hopped onto his wrist.  
"You're even allowed to bring her to Hogwarts! Isn't that great?" James beamed. Harry nodded, lost for words, stroking her soft feathers.  
"Oh, before I forget, Harry, would you like to come with me to pick up Prince, our dog, after we get back from Diagon Alley?" Lily asked.  
"Sure!" He replied, still marveling at the fact that he now owned an _owl._

* * *

**_Lame ending, I know, but I wasn't sure if I wanted to add anything in case it was too long. I will hopefully be uploading a new chapter soon anyway, so I hope you don't mind!_**

**_Please tell me your thoughts about this chapter, and tell me if anything doesn't add up. I know that Harry is OOC, but I've just made him merrier- I mean, he's just met his _parents_ and he doesn't have to live with the Dursleys anymore! So, that's why!_**

**_Also, constructive criticism never hurt anyone- so give me all you can! I want to _improve_!_**

**_Thanks for reading!_**

**_Furface xx  
_**


	5. Diagon Alley

Chapter 5: Diagon Alley  
"Stand back a little, Harry, and watch carefully, because you're doing it next time." Harry stepped back and James brandished his wand. He tapped a few bricks and then stood back a bit himself.  
"And _this_ is Diagon Alley." James said as the bricks moved away to reveal a huge, busy street, "You can get all your school stuff here."  
Harry took out the list.  
'_First year students will require:_  
_-Three sets of plain work robes (black)_  
_-One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear_  
_-One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)_  
_-One winter cloak (black, silver fastenings)_  
_-The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1) by Miranda Goshawk_  
_-A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot_  
_-Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling_  
_-A Beginners' Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch_  
_-One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore_  
_-Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger_  
_-Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander_  
_-The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection by Quentin Trimble_  
_-1 wand_  
_-1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)_  
_-1 set glass or crystal phials_  
_-1 telescope_  
_-1 set brass scales_

_Students may also bring an owl, cat or toad'_

"We can start with the wand, Lily, do you have the money?"  
"Right here!" She said, brandishing a small green pouch, "Harry, follow me closely, I don't want you getting lost."  
"OK." He nodded.  
Somehow, they managed to make their way to Ollivander's Wand Shop through the crowd.  
"Why, hello there Lily, James!" A man (who Harry presumed was Ollivander) exclaimed, "You must be Harry! The boy who lived…" Ollivander stared at the boy, wide-eyed.  
"Urrm…?" Harry replied, glancing nervously at his parents.  
"How-"  
"Could you get him some wands to try, Ollivander?" James interrupted smoothly, almost glaring at the shopkeeper.  
"Yes, yes, of course!" Ollivander climbed up a ladder and slid across the shelves, picking up a few boxes on the way before sliding back and climbing down, "Try this one." He put all of the boxes down onto the large steps of the ladder, opened a random one, and gave the wand inside it to Harry.  
"Just give it a flick." James prompted, and Harry did as told, pointing his wand at a nearby table. The end of the wand flickered unhappily and the table shuddered.  
"Ah, no, try this one instead." The shopkeeper held out another wand and put the used one away.  
The wand flew into the air and crashed into the ceiling before falling back into it's box.  
"Obviously not, but _this_ one should do the trick." Ollivander grinned.  
Harry took the wand and it shivered slightly in his hand. He flicked it a bit and almost dropped it as a wind began to pick up in the store, blowing around some papers on the table.  
"The wand has chosen you Harry, it's yours now. You know, The Dark Lord had-"  
"We'll pay now." Lily intervened quickly. She led Ollivander to the counter as Harry was taken out of the shop.  
"Sorry 'bout that, Harry," James said as soon as they were outside, "We just don't like it when people mention things like that. Let's get your books."  
"No, it's OK." He replied as he entered the book shop, "But why is everyone staring?"  
"Oh." James laughed nervously, "I suppose it's because you're a bit of a celebrity - I mean, you survived the killing curse, which has never failed before, and you got rid of the Dark Lord, so…" Harry frowned around at the people who were whispering and pointing.  
"It couldn't be. No. Seriously, Ron, that _can't_ be Harry Potter. He's in a coma, remember?" A young girl with bright red hair said loudly to a boy who was visibly her older brother.  
"I suppose so…" Ron replied.  
"Hello." Harry said to them curtly, whirling around to face them, "So you were talking about me?"  
Ron's face and ears went bright red.  
"Bloody hell! Are you Harry Potter?" He blurted out, unable to resist it.  
"Why yes, I _am_." Harry glared, "And _no_, I am _not_ in a coma, thank you very much." He added, turning to the girl, who bit her lip and blushed furiously. Then he turned around and followed his father up the stairs to find his books.

* * *

**_Do you like it? Do you hate it? I need _feedback_! So please tell me! I need concrit (As my good friend caramel729cucumber calls it[it can otherwise known as constructive criticism])!_**

**_Give me a good reason as to why hate it, and I'll totally understand! Give me a good reason as to why you love it, and I'll...understand more? I dunno- but please review!_**

**_Thanks for reading!_**

**_Furface x_**

**_PS. I got the Hogwarts acceptance letter and requirements list from typing 'hogwarts letter' onto Google and clicking on the 3rd link. I would put the webiste here- but you can't put links up. I just felt I had to credit that website in some way..._**__


	6. The Hogwart's Express

**_Disclaimer: JK Rowling (the great, the one and only) owns Harry Potter. I sadly, do not, for if I did, Harry's parents wouldn't be dead, Voldemort wouldn't exist, and everyone would be happy, which of course makes a terrible story._**

Chapter 6: The Hogwarts Express

"Harry, are you ready?" James called, "We have to leave _now_!"

Harry sprinted downstairs carrying the empty bird cage (Hedwig was apparently going to fly to Hogwarts by herself later).

"Your suitcase is already in the car, hurry up now."

The boy leaped into the vehicle and placed the cage on the empty seat next to him as his father clambered into the driver's seat.

"We're going to be late." Lily bit her lip.

"No we're _not_." James gave her a meaningful glance before stepping down hard on the accelerator.

"OK, now then Harry, you've got to run into the wall." His mother explained.

"What? Do you want me to get a concussion or something?" She smiled.

"No, watch your father, he'll show you."

James then proceeded to race towards the wall of platform 9.

The boy watched in amazement as his father disappeared into the wall.

"See? Now it's your go, I'll follow after you."

Harry rolled his trolley along with him and faced the wall.

Shutting his eyes, he ran towards it.

"Ow, Harry, slow down!" James exclaimed, stopping the trolley before anyone else could get hurt.

Harry opened his eyes and absorbed his surroundings.

He was standing in on a large platform, where a red train labelled 'The Hogwarts Express' was waiting. There were loads of other people, kids and adults, most of them with either owls or toads, although some did have rats.

"You've got to get yourself a seat, darling." Lily said sadly, hugging him, "Write to us as soon as your there, OK? Hedwig will know where to take the letter, so just tie it to her leg and tell her it's for us."

Harry nodded.

"I hope you have a great time there, and we'll look forward to seeing you in the christmas holidays." James patted his back awkwardly before handing him his suitcase and the owl cage and giving him a small push in the right direction.

Feeling slightly lost, Harry got on the train and began his search for an empty carriage. Everyone already seemed to know each other, and some carriages were way more full than they should have been, so he found a vacant one within a few minutes.

He settled himself down before realising he had nothing to do, except read his textbooks, which didn't seem like a particularly attractive idea.

"Urrm, coud I please...sit in here?" A familiar voice asked nervously. Harry turned around (for he had been looking out the window) to see the boy from the shop.

"Oh. It's you. You can sit here. But only if there are no other empty carriages. Why don't you sit with your sister and her friends?" Harry glared.

"She joins next year. There are no other empty carriages. Sorry." Ron bit his lip, "About the shop I mean, sorry about being so rude."

"Forgiven," The boy sighed finally, "You can sit down now." They both smiled as Ron put his suitcase overhead and took a seat opposite Harry.

There was a very long, very awkward silence, broken only by the sound of the train beginning it's journey.

"Would you mind if I asked you something?" Ron asked.

Harry shook his head.

"What was it like...being in a coma? Everyone said that like, you were in a parallel world."

"I was. I was in a world where my parents had been killed." Harry said slowly, "I lived with my uncle, aunt and cousin, and they absolutely hated me."

"They can't have been _that_ bad." Ron tried to reason with him.

Harry gave him a disbelieving look, "My bedroom was a cupboard under the stairs, which they had somehow stuffed a bed into."

The conversation continued for a good hour, until it was interrupted by a girl with dark bushy hair.

"Have you seen a toad? Neville lost his. I'm Hermione by the way. Hermione Granger."

"No, sorry, also, I'm Harry Potter, he's Ron...?"

"Weasley." Ron smiled.

"Well, if you do see the toad, we're in the carriage at the very front of the train. Wait, Harry Potter?" She asked, wide eyed.

"Yes." He glared.

"Well I'll be going then." She said, shifting uncomfortably, before leaving.

As soon as she was gone, Ron opened his mouth to say something.

"Do you want to buy anything?" An old lady said, interrupting whatever he was about to say, and earning a sour look.

Ron shook his head, "No money." He said unhappily.

"How much is the whole trolley?"

"10 galleons."

Harry gave her the money and she handed over the trolley.

"Thanks." Harry said, reaching out to take a pack of 'Bertie Bott's every flavoured beans.'

"Don't take them." Ron warned, "They literally come in every flavour. I swear I once had one which tasted of rotten lettuce."

Harry laughed and the conversation resumed.

* * *

**_I updated! Finally! Aren't you proud of me? :)_**

**_I'm really sorry about that, but with school starting up again and all, it was kinda hard :/_**

**_Please tell me what you think, and how much the whole trolley actually cost in the book, cuz I couldn't remember._**

**_Review! Thanks! And special thanks to anyone who favourited! :D_**

**_Furface x_**

**_Live long and prosper :)_**


End file.
